Dr. Animo's Mutation
Dr Animos Mutation is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good Vs Evil. It premiered on May 1st 2012. 'Plot' The episode begins with a space ship travelling onto a Planet. Dr Animo: Ahh the last component my new body will soon be. MEANWHILE Gwen is talking her phone. Gwen: Kevin thats great. Kevin: Yeah mastering weapon creation is awesome just a bit more training and I can show you a surprise. Gwen: Oh I got another call ill call you again soon. Kevin: Ok. Gwen then presses the button on the phone. Gwen: Hi Ben. Ben: WHERE ARE YOU ME AND ROOK HAVE BEEN FIGHTING THESE SUPER CHARGED ROBBERS THEY ARE PSYCHO HURRY UP. Gwen: Im coming. Gwen then later arrives only to see Ben and Rook running from some robbers with laser pistols. Gwen: Guys im here. Rook: Good well then HELP. Gwen shot at the robbers taking them out only for them to recover soon after. Ben: Their not robbers their Cyborg robbers. Rook: Seems to be going around lately. Ben: Well then this is a job for an alien with a blocked personality. Ben then puhes down the Omnitrix turning into Bloxx. Bloxx: I got this. Bloxx then ran up to the robbers and smashed them into the air. Gwen: Ben catch them. Bloxx: I got it. Blox then transforms his hands into a shield and catches the robbers he then turns back and Gwen traps them inn a shield. Gwen: Why didn't you just turn into Bloxx in the first place why did you call me" Ben: Sorry slipped my mind. Suddenly a space ship landed on ground in front of them and a srawny alien came out. Drell: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson I must enlist your help to stop a thief I am Drell from the planet zudondlia. Ben: Ok who is the purpetrator then. Drell: A man by the name of Dr Animo he has been stealing pieces of alien technology throughout the Zudon quadrant and our planet was the last piece of the puzzle. Ben: I thought Dr Animo was in the Null Void. Rook: He must of escaped. Gwen: Come on lets go but Drell you will have to leave we don't want you to get hurt. Drell: Yes miss. Drell then flew off only for another spaceship to come to a wearhouse." Ben: Its Animo I recognise the ship. Ben then pressed down the Omnitrix turning into Echo Echo.Echo Echo and his clones then run after the ship and blast it down Ben then turns back.Dr Animo the runs into his warehouse and the gang follow. The gang find Animo in a tube smiling. Dr Animo: Ben 10 we meet again but for this time you shall die I have all the weaponry and now it can happpen. Dr Animo then started the machine and the glass conceals him whilst smoke pours out. Ben: We need a mechanic. Ben then turns into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Now your machine is history Animo. Jury Rigg ran up to the machine and ripped it to pieces shutting down the machine. Dr Animo the walked out the gang glanced at him. Gwen: aaaahhh. Rook: That is terrible. Jury Rigg: Animo what have you done. Dr Animo: I am now two beings Benjamin one with each part of my brain. The team looked on as Animos body had become a twisted shape with his hands as claws his head on his shoulder and a second yet mutated form protruding from the other shoulder. Ben then turned back to human. Ben: That is sickening Animo. Dr Animo: I feel so intelligent why I could construct the fundamental forces into a direct alignment changing the weather and yet I feel powerful. Dr Animo then shoots electric blasts at Gwen and Rook knocking them into the wall. Ben: Leave them alone. Ben then turns into Bloxx. Bloxx smashes into Animo exploding the rest of his equipment he then pushes down the faceplate turning into Diamondhead. Diamondhead then blast Dr Animo with Diamonds knocking him out. LATER... Ben: Well Dr Animo is defeated and we saved the city awesome. Rook: Yeah great. Ben:what. Gwen: Dr Animo is even more of a threat now we better watch out. Ben: I guess come on lets go get some chilli fries. 'Major events' *Bloxx makes his debut. *Echo Echo makes his re-appearance. *Jury Rigg makes his since re-appearance. *Diamondhead makes his first re-appearance. *Dr Animo returns. 'Character Return' *Dr Animo 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Drell 'Villains' *Dr Animo(Mutated) *Cyborg Bank Robbers 'Aliens' *Bloxx (x2)(Debut) *Echo Echo (Re-appearance) *Jury Rigg (Re-appearance) *Diamondhead (Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *This is the first time Ben has used Jury Rigg without him going completely insane trying to break everything. *Kevin is first heard in the series only by phone. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil